Primitive premature ejaculation is regarded as the most common sexual disorder of the male. This may cause a loss of the ability to achieve sexual accommodation which is necessary for the satisfaction of the human instinctive desire. Recently, it has been determined that the number of cases manifesting various symptoms caused by such loss of sexual accommodation is rather large. The sexual problems due to premature ejaculation in men lead to social difficulties, such as asthenia due to the loss of self-confidence, as well as domestic discord. Premature ejaculation includes persistent or recurrent ejaculation before, upon, or shortly after penetration.
By nature, a woman is so evolved that she experiences the sex act markedly less intensely than a man, at least at the commencement of sexual activity. She must, therefore, have more time in order to reach the orgasm which provides natural relaxation of the whole nervous system strained to the maximum during the act. To this day the sense of touch plays an important role in human sex life; particularly sensitive to touch are the erogenous zones, first and foremost among them being the areas where skin borders on mucous membrane as, for example, in the vicinity of the oral cavity, the rectum, female genitals and breast nipples. The erogenous zone of a woman can be her entire body surface. In such cases it is possible to evoke lascivious feelings in her by touching any part of her body. But it is most often the case that erogenous zones are localized in strictly defined places such as: the clitoris, labia minora and the vagina. There are, additionally, many such sensitive points apart from the sex organs. These are: the lips, the ears, eyelids, neck, nipples, etc. In some cases these points are so sensitive that merely touching them can produce an orgasm in a woman.
However in the case of men, the erogenous zones are confined solely to the genitals and adjacent areas. It is not surprising, therefore, that an experienced male partner is sometimes obliged to undertake veritable journeys of exploration, in his search for these points, without which no one can activate the complex apparatus of female sexual reflexes. That is one reason the male often needs incomparably less time in order to reach orgasm—which usually concludes the sex act not only for himself but also for his partner. At the commencement of the sex act the man already finds himself at a certain level of excitement, which is essential to erection and without which this act becomes quite impossible. He is unable to continue the act out of consideration for his partner because immediately after orgasm and the associated ejaculation detumescence takes place and all further frictiones in vagina are impossible.
The ideal intercourse would be one in which, following immersing the penis into the vagina, both parties reached the boundary of orgasm simultaneously and, having crossed it, ended the sex act together (FIG. 1). This happens sometimes where a woman experienced in sexual intercourse can compensate for the excitement missing at the beginning of the act and reach the finishing line together with her partner in spite of that. For young and middle-aged men the norm of normal ejaculation vacillates between 2-6 minutes after the immersing the penis into the vagina.
The premature ejaculation occurs very frequently in the modern human sexual act. It concerns the fact that shortly after immersing the penis into the vagina takes place (FIG. 2), sometimes after 2-3 movements, ejaculation and orgasm occur; the erection vanishes and the sex act is ended. Obviously in such a situation the woman is only aroused, while there can be no question of release. Obviously there can be no question of sexual satisfaction and normal relaxation of the female partner in the presence of any kind of male impotence, whether through inadequate erection or through premature ejaculation.
Erection of the penis may be a self-perpetuating process of three steps: 1) vasodilation; 2) release of endogenous smooth-muscle relaxants; and, 3) progression of these effects distal from the initial site of onset. This has been termed the “cascade effect” (Andersson et al 1995). Papaverine is an opium alkaloid and works as a smooth muscle relaxer possibly by cyclic GMP phosphodiesterase inhibition. It relaxes the musculature of the vascular system of the penis and increases blood flow (Papaverine Topical Gel Treatment For Erectile Dysfunction, Urology, Vol. 133(2)(1995), pp. 361-365). Another compound found useful in the treatment of impotence is prostaglandin E1, a naturally occurring compound that acts to increase arterial inflow to the penis and may also restrict venous outflow. Prostaglandin E1 is preferred to other compounds used in injections for the treatment of impotence because it is metabolized locally in the penis and is less likely to cause systemic symptoms such as hypotension. As a modified vascular tissue, corpora cavernosa of the penis (ccp) produces and secretes the same range of autocrine and paracrine regulators as conventional vascular tissue.
The smooth muscle tone of the cop, however, does not appear to be regulated in the same manner as in the vascular wall. Presently it is postulated that the tone or contractility of cop is modulated by adrenergic regulation and locally produced NO and endothelin. In the ccp, most studies have been directed to observing the relaxing effects of NO (Rajfer et al 1992; Burnett 1995), vasoactive intestinal peptide (VIP), calcitonin gene-related peptide (CGRP) and parasympathetic innervation, which also have similar effects on conventional and ccp vascular smooth muscle.
During normal penile erections, when the inflow of blood to the ccp engages the sinusoidal spaces, the trabecular tissue compresses small cavernosal veins against the thick fibrous tissue surrounding the corpora to maintain the erection. To mediate these changes in blood flow, nitric oxide is released from postsynaptic parasympathetic neurons and, to a lesser extent, endothelial cells and α-adrenergic neurons are inhibited in the arterial and trabecular smooth muscle. Nitric oxide, which is readily diffusible, stimulates the formation of increased cyclic guanosine monophosphate (GMP) in the corpus cavernosum by guanylate cyclase to relax the smooth muscle cells.
Recently, the oral use of the citrate salt of sildenafil has been approved by the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (FDA) for the treatment of male erectile dysfunction. The composition of matter of sildenafil is first disclosed in the European patent EP 0463756 and there is no composition of matter patent covering sildenafil in the US or other countries besides the European ones. Sildenafil is reported to be a selective inhibitor of cyclic-GMP-specific phosphodiesterase type 5 (PDE5), the predominant isozyme metabolizing cyclic GMP formed in the corpus cavernosum (Boolell et al 1996). Since sildenafil is a potent inhibitor of PDE5 in the corpus cavernosum, it is believed to enhance the effect of nitric oxide, thereby increasing cavernosal blood flow in the penis, especially with sexual stimulation. Inasmuch as sildenafil at the currently recommended doses of 25-100 mg has little effect in the absence of sexual stimulation, sildenafil is believed to restore the natural erectile response to sexual stimulation but not cause erections in the absence of such stimulation (Goldstein 1998). The localized mechanism by which cyclic GMP stimulates relaxation of the smooth muscles has not been elucidated.
Normal ejaculatory function in the human male implies a coordinated sequence of smooth and striate muscular contractions to promote projectile, antegrade transport of seminal fluid. This process begins with transmission of afferent nerve stimuli via the internal pudendal nerve from the penile shaft to higher centers. To complete the ejaculatory reflex efferent stimuli are transmitted from the anterolateral columns of the spinal cord and emerging from the thoracolumbar level to comprise a hypogastric or sympathetic plexus. From the interior mesenteric ganglion short adrenergic postganglionic fibers terminate in the seminal vesicles, vasal ampullae, and bladder neck. Sympathetic innervation of the seminal vesicles results in seminal emission into the posterior urethra. Appropriately timed bladder neck closure prevents retrograde passage of this semen bolus, which is propelled in the antegrade direction by clonic contracts of the bulbocavernosus and ischiocavernosus muscles of the pelvic floor. Ejaculation is a centrally, integrated peripheral evoked reflex, which occurs as a result of α1-adrenergic receptor activation. Effective pharmacological drugs for the treatment of premature ejaculation exist, but they suffer from severe side effects, for example clomipramine and phenoxybenzamine. Other treatments have a limited effectiveness (metoclopramide and the like).
Dextromethorphan (frequently abbreviated as DM) is the common name for (+)-3-methoxy-N-methylmorphinan (FIG. 3). It widely used as a cough syrup, and is described in references such as Rodd 1960 (full citations to articles are provided below) and Goodman and Gilman's Pharmacological Basis of Therapeutics. Briefly, DM is a non-addictive opioid comprising a dextrorotatory enantiomer (mirror image) of the morphinan ring structure which forms the molecular core of most opiates. DM acts at a class of neuronal receptors known as sigma receptors. These are often referred to as sigma opiate receptors, but there is some question as to whether they are opiate receptors, so many researchers refer to them simply as sigma receptors, or as high-affinity dextromethorphan receptors. They are inhibitory receptors, which means that their activation by DM or other sigma agonists causes the suppression of certain types of nerve signals. Dextromethorphan also acts at another class of receptors known as N-methyl-D-aspartate (NMDA) receptors, which are one type of excitatory amino acid (EAA) receptor. Unlike its agonist activity at sigma receptors, DM acts as an antagonist at NMDA receptors, which means that DM suppresses the transmission of nerve impulses mediated via NMDA receptors. Since NMDA receptors are excitatory receptors, the activity of DM as an NMDA antagonist also leads to the suppression of certain types of nerve signals, which may also be involved in some types of coughing. Due to its activity as an NMDA antagonist, DM and one of its metabolites, dextrorphan, are being actively evaluated as possible treatments for certain types of excitotoxic brain damage caused by ischemia (low blood flow) and hypoxia (inadequate oxygen supply), which are caused by events such as stroke, cardiac arrest, and asphyxia. The anti-excitotoxic activity of dextromethorphan and dextrorphan, and the blockade of NMDA receptors by these drugs, are discussed in items such as Choi 1987, Wong et al 1988, Steinberg et al 1988, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,543 (Choi 1989). Dextromethorphan has also been reported to suppress activity at neuronal calcium channels (Carpenter et al 1988). Dextromethorphan and the receptors it interacts with are further discussed in Tortella et al 1989, Leander 1989, Koyuncuoglu & Saydam 1990, Ferkany et al 1988, George et al 1988, Prince & Feeser 1988, Feeser et al 1988, Craviso and Musacchio 1983 and Musacchio et al 1988.
DM disappears fairly rapidly from the bloodstream (see, e.g., Vetticaden et al 1989 and Ramachander et al 1977). DM is converted in the liver to two metabolites called dextrorphan and 3-methoxymorphinan, by an enzymatic process called O-demethylation; in this process, one of the two pendant methyl groups is replaced by hydrogen. If the second methyl group is removed, the resulting metabolite is called 5-hydroxymorphinan. Dextrorphan and 5-hydroxymorphinan are covalently bonded to other compounds in the liver (primarily glucuronic acid or sulfur-containing compounds such as glutathione) to form glucuronide or sulfate conjugates which are eliminated fairly quickly from the body via urine bloodstream. This enzyme is usually referred to as debrisoquin hydroxylase, since it was discovered a number of years ago to carry out a hydroxylation reaction on debrisoquin. It is also referred to in various articles as P450DB or P450-2D6. It apparently is identical to an enzyme called sparteine monooxygenase, which was shown years ago to metabolize sparteine; it was not until recently that scientists realized that a single isozyme appears to be primarily responsible for oxidizing both debrisoquin and sparteine, as well as dextromethorphan and various other substrates. Debrisoquin hydroxylase belongs to a family of enzymes known as “cytochrome P-450” enzymes, or as “cytochrome oxidase” enzymes. Monooxygenation of chemical materials has been ascribed to cytochromes P450 (P450). These hemoprotein containing monooxygenase enzymes displaying a reduced carbon monoxide absorption spectrum maximum near 450 nm have been shown to catalyze a variety of oxidation reactions including hydroxylation of endogenous and exogenous compounds (Jachau, 1990). An extensive amount of research has been conducted on the mechanism's by which P450's can catalyze oxygen transfer reactions (Testa and Jenner, 1981; Guengerich, 1992; Brosen et al, 1990; Murray et al, 1990; and Porter et al, 1991).
The P450 reaction cycle proceeds briefly as follows: initial binding of a substrate molecule (RH) to the ferric form of the cytochrome results in the formation of a binary complex and a shift in the spin equilibrium of the ferric enzyme from the low- to high-spin state. Some evidence has been presented that suggests this configuration more readily accepts an electron from the flavoprotein reductase to form the ferrous P450-substrate complex. However, not all P450s exhibit a relationship between high-spin content and reduction rate. Indeed, it has been proposed that several factors, including the nature of the P450 substrate, the topography of the enzyme/substrate complex, and the potentials of oxidizable atoms each play a role in regulation of the reduction rate. Molecular oxygen binds to the ferrous P450-substrate complex to form the ferrous dioxygen complex which is then reduced by a second electron from the P450 reductase (or perhaps, in some cases, from reduced nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide via cytochrome b5 and its reductase). Dioxygen bond cleavage in the reduced ferrous dioxygen complex results in the insertion of one atom of oxygen into the substrate, reduction of the other oxygen atom to water, and restoration of the ferric hemoprotein.
Individual members of the P450 family of enzymes and associated mixed function oxidase activities have been described in extrahepatic tissues including brain, adrenal, kidney, testis, ovary, lung and skin. Individual P450s have likewise been characterized in terms of their inducibility by selected chemical classes. Induction of specific P450 enzymes, such as the P450 1A1 and 1A2 subfamily have been extensively studied with respect to regulatory processes of increased mRNA transcription and expression of enzymatic activity. It has been ascertained that materials such as beta-naphthaflavone (beta-NF), 3-methylcholanthrene (3-MC), arochlor 1254 (ACLR) and 2,3,7,8-tetrachlorodibenzo-p-dioxin (TCDD) are materials that have been categorized as inducers of P450 enzymes bearing the designated P450 1A subfamily (Murray et al, 1990; and Guengerich, 1989).
A number of compounds inhibit the activity of the debrisoquin hydroxylase (sparteine monooxygenase) isozyme (Inaba et al 1985). The most powerful of these inhibitors is quinidine (FIG. 3), a dextrorotatory stereoisomer of quinine; it is normally used to treat cardiac arrhythmias. Inaba et al (1986) and Nielsen et al (1990) discuss the ability of quinidine to inhibit the oxidation of sparteine in in vivo animal tests, and Brinn et al (1986), Brosen et al (1987), and Broly et al (1989) discuss the ability of quinidine to inhibit DM metabolism in liver cell preparations. In addition to the inhibition of debrisoquin hydroxylase, which is exceptionally potent and easily demonstrated, other cytochrome P450 isozymes are also likely to be suppressed by quinidine, with varying levels of binding affinity. Accordingly, even though quinidine exerts its most marked effect on debrisoquin hydroxylase, it is likely to suppress a number of other cytochrome P450 enzymes as well, thereby subjecting a patient to a more general loss of normal and desirable liver activity. The primary oxidized metabolic product of dextromethorphan is dextrorphan, which is widely believed among neurologists to be active in exactly the same manner as dextromethorphan; both drugs reportedly are sigma agonists, NMDA antagonists, and calcium channel antagonists. It has been shown that the administration of a compound which inhibits debrisoquin hydroxylase, in conjunction with DM, causes a major increase in the concentration and stability of DM in the blood of patients, compared to patients who receive only DM; and the administration of a debrisoquin hydroxylase inhibitor in conjunction with DM has a clear and substantial impact on the detectable effects of DM in humans.
Tramadol has the chemical name (+/−)-trans (RR,SS)-2-[(di-methylamino)methyl]-1-(3-methoxyphenyl)cyclohexanol, and which is often erroneously referred to in literature as the cis(RS,SR) diastereomer. Tramadol is a centrally acting, binary analgesic that is neither opiate-derived, nor is it an NSAID. It is used to control moderate pain in chronic pain settings, such as osteoarthritis and post-operative analgesia, and acute pain, such as dental pain.
Tramadol is a racemate and consists of equal quantities of (+)- and (−)-enantiomers. It is known that the pure enantiomers of tramadol have a differing pharmaceutical profiles and effects when compared to the racemate. The (+)-enantiomer is distinguished by an opiate-like analgesic action due its binding with the μ-opiate receptor, and both enantiomers inhibit 5-hydroxytryptamine (serotonin) and noradrenaline (norepinephrine) reuptake, which is stronger than that of racemic mixtures of tramadol, while distinct inhibition of noradrenaline reuptake is observed with the (−)-enantiomer. It has been proven for (+)- and (−)-tramadol that, depending upon the model, the two enantiomers mutually reinforce and enhance their individual actions (Raffa, R. et al., 1993; Grond S et al, 1995 and Wiebalck A et al., 1998). It is obvious to conclude that the potent analgesic action of tramadol is based on this mutually dependent reinforcement of action of the enantiomers. Tramadol's major active metabolite, O-desmethyltramadol (M1), shows higher affinity for the μ-opiate receptor and has at least twice the analgesic potency of the parent drug. O-desmethyl-N-mono-desmethyltramadol (referred to as M5 in some places in the following text and in the literature) is known as one of the in vivo metabolites of tramadol (1RS,2RS)-2[(dimethylamino)methyl]-1-(3-methoxyphenyl)cyclohexanol (Lintz et al., 1981). M5 penetrates the blood-brain barrier to only a limited extent, as the effects on the central nervous system, for example analgesic effects, are distinctly less pronounced on intravenous administration than on intracerebroventricular administration.
Despite the fact that tramadol is chemically unrelated to the opiates adverse side effects associated with administration of tramadol are similar to those of the opiates if used at higher doses.
Caffeine is an alkaloid obtained from the leaves and seeds of the Coffea arabica or coffee plant and from the leaves of Thea sinensis or tea. Caffeine is a methylated xanthine and chemically denoted as 3,7-dihydro-1,3,7-trimethyl-1H-purine-2,6-dione (FIG. 3). Although caffeine occurs naturally, it is prepared synthetically for commercial drug use. Caffeine is the most widely active substance in the world. Average caffeine consumption by adult humans varies among different cultures and nations from 80 to 400 mg per person per day (Daly 1998). Caffeine elicits a diverse number of pharmacological responses, including increased vigilance, decreased psychomotor reaction time, and increased sleep latency and waking time and may also influence intellectual performance (Nehlig 1992). Moreover, caffeine causes relaxation of smooth muscles, enhances the secretion of gastric acid and the release of catecholamines, and increases metabolic activity (Fredholm 1999).
Caffeine is essentially non-toxic. The FDA has indicated that no fatal caffeine poisoning has ever been reported as the result of an overdose of this compound. The short term lethal dose of caffeine in adults is 5-10 grams. At moderate doses, caffeine poses little or no risk of developmental toxicity for the human fetus. These is no evidence that consumption of caffeine is causally related to the development of cancer or increased incidence of coronary heart disease. Caffeine is readily absorbed after oral, rectal or parenteral administration. Maximal plasma concentrations are achieved within 1 hour. Caffeine has a half-life in plasma of 3-7 hours.
Caffeine is the only over-the-counter stimulant that meets the FDA standards for stimulants. The FDA has concurred that caffeine is both safe and effective. The recommended dose is 100-200 mg not to be administered more often than every 3 or 4 hours. The FDA has noted that, in contrast to the irritating qualities of many coffee extracts, caffeine itself, does not cause irritation of the gastro-intestinal tract in the usual doses. This is an advantage when the drug is used for its stimulant properties. The FDA, in its publications has stated that the evidence establishes that caffeine restores alertness when a person is drowsy or fatigued.
Although the inhibition of phosphodiesterases may contribute to the actions of caffeine (Daly 1998), there is growing evidence that most pharmacological effects of this xanthine result from antagonism of adenosine receptors designated as A1, A2A, A2B, and A3 subtypes (Fredholm 1999). Caffeine acts most potently at A2A receptors, followed closely by A1 receptors, then A2B receptors (Klotz 1998; Ongini 1996), and as a weak antagonist at human A3 receptors. Blockade by caffeine of adenosine receptors, namely the A1 and the A2A receptor types, inhibits the action of endogenous adenosine on a variety of physiological processes (Fredholm 1995). Under normal conditions, blood levels of adenosine appear to be sufficient to tonically activate A2A receptors in platelets. Recently, in A2A receptor-knockout mice, it was reported that platelet aggregation was increased, indicating the importance of this receptor subtype in platelet function (Ledent 1997). It is therefore conceivable that caffeine could block these tonically activated A2A receptors in platelets and alter their functions modulated by adenosine.
For many years, an association has been suspected between coffee drinking and cardiovascular diseases, in particular coronary heart disease, but recently it has been demonstrated that coffee or caffeine consumption does not increase the risk of coronary heart diseases or stroke (Grobbee 1990; Jee 1999).
Caffeine is present in several analgesic preparations. To the extent that this is at all rational it may be related to the presence of adenosine A2A receptors in or close to sensory nerve endings that cause hyperalgesia (Ledent et al., 1997). Indeed, caffeine does have hypoalgesic effects in certain types of C-fiber-mediated pain (Myers et al., 1997). The analgesic effects are small (Bättig and Welzl, 1993). Under conditions of pain, however, caffeine could have an indirect beneficial effect by elevating mood and clear-headedness (Lieberman et al., 1987). In this study it was found that both mood and vigilance were more improved by aspirin in combination with caffeine than by aspirin given alone or by placebo. Compositions containing one or more of the analgesics aspirin, acetaminophen and phenacetin in combination with varying amounts of caffeine have been marketed in the past. In several cases, such non-narcotic analgesic/caffeine combination products have further included one of the narcotic analgesics codeine, propoxyphene or oxycodone. Examples of these combinations include the products known commercially as Excedrin™, SK65™, Aarvon™, Anacin™ and with Codeine, Tabloid™ Brand.
It cannot be excluded that caffeine might have analgesic properties for specific types of pain, which may be the case for headache (Ward et al., 1991), which is significantly and dose-dependently reduced by caffeine under double-blind conditions. The effect was similar to that of acetaminophen, which is frequently combined with caffeine, and showed no relation to the effects on mood or to self-reported coffee drinking. As reviewed (Migliardi et al., 1994), patients rate caffeine-containing analgesics as superior to caffeine-free preparations for the treatment of headache. In addition, caffeine may exert an antinociceptive effect in the brain, because it can antagonize pain-related behavior in the mouse following i.c.v. injection (Ghelardini et al., 1997). Moreover, this effect may be related to antagonism of a tonic inhibitory activity of adenosine A1 receptors that reduce cholinergic transmission (cf. Rainnie et al., 1994; Carter et al., 1995).
As noted above, sleep seems to be one of the physiological functions most sensitive to the effects of caffeine in humans. It is well known that caffeine taken at bedtime affects sleep negatively (see Snel, 1993). Generally, more than 200 mg of caffeine is needed to affect sleep significantly. The most prominent effects are shortened total sleep time, prolonged sleep latency, increases of the initial light sleep EEG stages, and decreases of the later deep sleep EEG stages, as well as increases of the number of shifts between sleep stages.
At present, the treatment of choice for premature ejaculation is psychotherapy, either as a behavioural dual team sex therapy according to Master & Johnson protocol, or individual psychotherapy (Rifelli and Moro. Sessuologia Clinica. Bologna, 1989). Previous methods of treating premature ejaculation include psychological therapies, topical anesthetics and the use of devices (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,535,758, 5,063,915, 5,327,910, and 5,468,212). All of these methods may have significant drawbacks. Psychological therapies benefit only a subset of patients and require specialized therapists who may not be available to all patients, particularly in remote areas. Furthermore, psychological therapies cannot alleviate premature ejaculation resulting from non-psychological causes. Anesthetic agents decrease sensitivity of tissues, thereby diminishing sexual pleasure. Also, topical anesthetics can be transferred to sexual partners and thereby decrease their sensitivity and pleasure as well. With regard to devices, these can be awkward, inconvenient and embarrassing to use. Devices are highly conspicuous, and reveal the very condition which the suffering partner may prefer to conceal. Additionally, devices can cause irritation to one or both partners.
Methods for treating premature ejaculation by systemic administration of several different antidepressant compounds have been described (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,507,323, 4,940,731, 5,151,448, and 5,276,042; PCT Publication No. WO95/13072). However, these drugs may not be effective for all patients, and the side effects of these drugs can halt treatment or impair patient compliance. Disease states or adverse interactions with other drugs may contraindicate the use of these compounds or require lower dosages that may not be effective to delay the onset of ejaculation. Additionally, the stigma of mental illness associated with antidepressant therapy can discourage patients from beginning or continuing such treatments. Administration of the antidepressant fluoxetine has been claimed to treat premature ejaculation (U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,448). However, the administration of fluoxetine may have many undesired aspects. Patients with hepatic or renal impairments may not be able to use fluoxetine due to its metabolism in the liver and excretion via the kidney. Systemic events during fluoxetine treatment involving the lungs, kidneys or liver have occurred, and death has occurred from overdoses. In addition, side effects of oral fluoxetine administration include hair loss, nausea, vomiting, dyspepsia, diarrhea, anorexia, anxiety, nervousness, insomnia, drowsiness, fatigue, headache, tremor, dizziness, convulsions, sweating, pruritis, and skin rashes. Fluoxetine interacts with a range of drugs, often by impairing their metabolism by the liver.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,731 describes the oral or parenteral administration of sertraline for treating premature ejaculation. It has been recognized that sertraline shares many of the same problems as fluoxetine; (see Martindale, The Extra Pharmacopoeia, 31st edition, at p. 333 (London: The Royal Pharmaceutical Society, 1996)). Sertraline is metabolized in the liver, and is excreted in the urine and feces. Thus, patients with cirrhosis must take lower doses, and caution must be exercised when administering sertraline to patients with renal impairment. Individuals taking monoamine oxidase inhibitors cannot take sertraline due to the risk of toxicity, leading to memory changes, confusion, irritability, chills, pyrexia and muscle rigidity. Side effects resulting from oral sertraline administration include nausea, diarrhea, dyspepsia, insomnia, somnolence, sweating, dry mouth, tremor and mania. Rare instances of coma, convulsions, fecal incontinence and gynecomastia have occurred in patients undergoing sertraline therapy. U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,042 describes the administration of paroxetine for the treatment of premature ejaculation. Paroxetine is predominantly excreted in the urine, and decreased doses are recommended in patients with hepatic and renal impairments. Like sertraline, paroxetine cannot be given to patients undergoing treatment with a monoamine oxidase inhibitor. Side effects from oral administration of paroxetine include hyponatremia, asthenia, sweating, nausea, decreased appetite, oropharynx disorder, somnolence, dizziness, insomnia, tremor, anxiety, impaired micturition, weakness and paresthesia. Thus there is a need for a method of treating premature ejaculation that requires no specialized psychological therapy, can be used conveniently and without embarrassment, and does not involve the problems associated with prior therapeutic methods.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,037,360 discloses that administration of various serotonin agonists and antagonists is effective in the treatment of premature ejaculation. The adverse effects occurring most frequently during treatment with serotonin inhibitors are gastrointestinal disturbances, such as, for example nausea, diarrhea/loose stools, constipation. (Drugs 43 (Suppl. 2), 1992). Nausea is the main adverse effect in terms of incidence. Moreover it has been frequently observed that after administration of serotonin inhibitors, patients suffer from dyspepsia.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,999 teaches that two specific α1-blockers, alfuzosine and terazosine, are effective in the treatment of psychogenic premature ejaculation and said drugs turned out to be effective in patients who proved to have no benefit from psychological therapy. However terazosine and its analogs have several side effects including headache, nausea, weight gain, dizziness, somnolence, dyspnea and blurred vision.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,037,346 discloses the local administration of phosphodiesterase inhibitors for the treatment of erectile dysfunction and a preferred mode of administration is claimed as transurethral. Pharmaceutical formulations and kits are provided as well. US application US 2002/0037828 A1 discloses the use of phosphodiesterase inhibitors for treating premature ejaculation.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,656,177 and 4,777,174 disclose combinations of non-narcotic analgesics/nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs and/or narcotic analgesics and caffeine. The compositions elicit a more potent and more rapid analgesic response than if the pain reliever is given alone.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,174 discloses combinations of non-narcotic analgesics/nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drugs and/or narcotic analgesics and caffeine. The compositions elicit a more potent and more rapid analgesic response than if the pain reliever is given alone.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,678 teaches a method of increasing the arousal an alertness of comatose patients or nea-comatose patients comprising administering to the patients effective amounts of an adenosine receptor antagonist, such as caffeine, and a GABA agonist, such as gabapentin.
Heretofore, there has been no recognition or appreciation that a combination of a μ-opiate analgesic such as tramadol and an analgesia-enhancing amount of dextromethorphan or for that matter, any other NMDA receptor antagonist can be used effectively to treat premature ejaculation in humans. Further, heretofore, there has been no recognition or appreciation that a combination of a μ-opiate analgesic such as tramadol, a cyclic-GMP-specific phosphodiesterase type 5 (PDE5) inhibitor and an analgesia-enhancing amount of dextromethorphan or for that matter, any other NMDA receptor antagonist can be used effectively to treat premature ejaculation in humans. Further, heretofore, there has been no recognition or appreciation that a combination of a μ-opiate analgesic such as tramadol, a cyclic-GMP-specific phosphodiesterase type 5 (PDE5) inhibitor, caffeine and an analgesia-enhancing amount of dextromethorphan or for that matter, any other NMDA receptor antagonist can be used effectively to treat premature ejaculation in humans.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide methods and compositions for the treatment of premature ejaculation which provide without the harmful side effects associated with the currently available therapy. Surprisingly, it has now been found that a combination of a non-toxic NMDA receptor antagonist such as dextromethorphan with a μ-opiate analgesic such as tramadol exhibit significant palliative effects on premature ejaculation. Surprisingly, it has also now been found that a combination of a non-toxic NMDA receptor antagonist such as dextromethorphan with a μ-opiate analgesic such as tramadol and a cyclic-GMP-specific phosphodiesterase type 5 (PDE5) inhibitor such as sildenafil exhibit significant palliative effects on premature ejaculation. These and other objects and features of the invention will be apparent from the following description.